


Writing Lines

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Lemon, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Harry Potter, Rimming, Smut, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which neither of them are as dignified as they like to think. This is literally just porn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Anonymous





	Writing Lines

Draco eyes skimmed the parchment, quill striking out words nearly as quickly as he read them. You'd think fifth years would have developed a better foundation in Potions, but it was becoming quite clear that none of his students had the faintest idea how to use powdered elderberry root. He'd need to review it in class, no doubt.

A loud knock sounded from the door. "Come in," Draco shouted, not looking up from his pile of heavily marked essays. He chewed gently on the tip of his quill, fully expecting another worn down student begging for an extension on their Pepper-Up Potion.

Instead, there was a soft laugh. Draco glanced up to find Harry closing the door softly behind him. "Got distracted again, did we?" Harry smirked at him and strode toward Draco's desk.

"Distracted?"

"Distracted." Harry planted a hand on the desk, leaning over the stack of papers. "It's 8 o'clock."

Draco blinked slowly, and then winced as he realized. They'd planned to get dinner nearly two hours ago, a single night away from the hundreds of prying teenagers. "Right. Right, sorry. I was grading papers and I lost track of time."

Harry beamed at him. "So you do remember."

"Of course! I'm just-- a little out of sorts, that's all."

Harry smiled coyly. "I'm sure there's some way you could make it up to me."

Draco glanced up at him, doing his best to look scandalized. "Surely you mean writing lines?"

Harry licked his lips and walked around the desk, kneeling in front of his chair so they were eye-level. He put one hand on Draco's knee and ran the other through Draco's hair, tugging his head ever so slightly to the left. Draco gasped, closing his eyes. Harry pressed his lips gently into his collarbone, leaving a small love bite. "Are you sure you just want to write lines?"

Draco smirked, but he could feel his face turning red. "Salazaar, you're incorrigible. Fine." He glanced at Harry's burgundy robes. "You're overdressed."

Harry laughed. "Well we were meant to be getting dinner." But he stood up and slipped them off all the same, revealing the smooth, muscular planes of his chest and a prominent bulge in his trousers. 

Draco looked him up and down appraisingly. He stood from his place at the desk and stepped closer, closing the gap between them. His arms wrapped around Harry's hips, pulling them together until he could feel Harry's erection pressing against his own. Harry let out a faint hum of approval. They kissed, soft and desperate. Draco felt his boyfriend's hands in his hair, on the back of his neck, pulling him in. He felt like he was drowning in the warmth and want, like his world had collapsed to Harry's lips and Harry's hands and the press of Harry's hips into his own. It was moments like these that made Draco almost pull away, because he'd never needed something so badly before and it scared him. 

Draco bit Harry's lower lip gently, and Harry moaned, giving Draco's golden locks a slight tug in response. Harry's tongue darted out, seeking entrance and Draco's lips parted to allow him in, gasping for breath. He shivered at the sensation of Harry's tongue sliding against his own and wondered how he ever managed to exist without this, without Harry's lips on his and his strong fingers running through his hair. How had it taken them so long?

He ground his hips into the other man's, and they both gasped at the sudden pleasure. Draco placed his palm firmly on the rapidly growing bulge in Harry's trousers, massaging him through the layers of fabric. Harry made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. Draco bent over slightly, placing his mouth only an inch from Harry's exposed nipple. He leaned in and gave it an experimental lick, and felt Harry's entire body stiffen momentarily. He stopped, glancing up. "Not good?"

Harry placed a hand on the back of Draco's neck, pushing his mouth firmly against his chest. "Do that again."

Draco happily obliged, his hand still rubbing at Harry's crotch as he sucked on his nipple. He got into a rhythm, massaging Harry with one hand while he swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud and flicked his tongue over the tip. He could hear Harry falling apart above him, his breath coming fast. He had one hand on the back of Draco's neck, holding his mouth firmly in place. The other had a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the desk as he tried and failed to hold himself together. Draco kept sucking slowly at Harry's nipple and twisted the other one gently with his fingers, his other hand still rubbing Harry in sync through his trousers. Harry's breath was coming in short gasps and his hips were thrusting into Draco's palm, desperate for more.

"Draco, I--" Draco bit down softly on his nipple and Harry moaned loudly, blood rushing to Draco's cock at the sound. He could feel his prick straining at the fabric, long past the point of discomfort. "Draco," Harry tried again, "if you keep-- ahh-- that up, I'm-- mmm-- not going to last."

Draco stopped his ministrations, smirking. His face was flushed and his hair was in his eyes, but he still managed to look quite smug. 

Harry rolled his eyes. He kissed Draco firmly on the lips, and then pulled away, getting down on his knees. He waved his hand and both their clothing vanished, appearing neatly folded on the desk with a slight pop. Draco's erection sprang free, red and leaking. He gasped at the sudden cool air on his cock. Harry looked far too pleased with himself, as though he hadn't just been the one about to come in his pants. 

He gripped Draco's bare thighs firmly, and planted a small kiss just above his knee. His mouth traveled slowly upward, leaving a trail of tiny kisses up his thigh. When he reached Draco's hipbone, he paused, sucking gently at the skin there, just a few inches from where Draco wanted him. He sucked gently, stopping for a moment to admire the growing bruise he'd left. Then he dove back in, licking and sucking until Draco's knees were shaking with desire. He'd been hard for so long already, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Harry's lips travelled inward, leaving a soft kiss below his navel, just above Draco's aching cock.

Harry pushed Draco backwards into the chair, Draco's prick bobbing as he sat down. Harry kneeled in front of the chair, hands on Draco's knees. He kissed each thigh gently and Draco's eyes fluttered softly for a moment. He whimpered. "Do you want something, love?" Harry asked, massaging Draco's thighs.

"Stop being such a tease and put my cock in your mouth already, Potter." Draco tried to sound demanding and confident, but he could barely think straight and his voice instead just sounded desperate with lust.

Harry chuckled and inched his hands upward, running a finger along the underside of Draco's prick. Draco gasped and Harry drew his hand away again, making Draco whimper. "Ask nicely."

Draco groaned. "Please, please--" he gasped as Harry leaned in, close enough he could feel the warmth of his breath on his aching cock.

"Please, what?"

Draco closed his eyes, face flushed. "Please suck my dick. Harry."

Harry closed the gap and licked carefully at the tip, lapping up beads of precum. It was simultaneously wonderful and not nearly enough, his mouth working achingly slow. Draco closed his eyes and felt like he might melt from the sensation, the slow mouthing at the head of his cock. Harry's lips closed around the tip, and Draco nearly cried at the wet heat. He gave a few sucks and then popped off again, leaving Draco mad with the sudden loss of sensation. Harry licked a broad strip up the underside of Draco's cock, moving torturously slow. Draco moaned in frustration. He thrusted his hips, trying desperately to gain some friction, but Harry simply moved away. "Patience is a virtue, Draco," Harry chided, and resumed his tortuously slow mouthing. He fondled Draco's balls with his fingers, at the same time leaving a string of kisses along the side of Draco's dick. His tongue made endless circles around the tip, gently sucking until Draco's mind had gone blank of any thoughts but the feeling of Harry's mouth on his prick. Draco groaned helplessly. "Please," he whimpered.

Harry stopped his ministrations for a moment and glanced up at him. "Please, what?"

"Suck me," Draco pleaded.

"I was sucking you." Harry grinned.

"More, please, just--" his words trailed off into a gasp as Harry swallowed him whole, head bobbing up and down as his tongue lapped the underside of Draco's cock. He glanced down and saw that Harry's hand was a blur on his own prick, getting himself off even as he was sucking Draco. Harry moaned around his cock, and Draco whimpered as he felt the vibrations run through him. He started to thrust into Harry's mouth slightly, unable to stop himself. Pleasure was building in a tight coil in his abdomen, pushing him nearer and nearer to the edge with every bob of Harry's head. Draco could hear himself moaning but he couldn't stop himself, couldn't do anything but thrust into the warm heat of Harry's-- "Hey!"

Harry had popped his mouth off entirely, lips red and looking all too pleased with himself.

Draco glared at him, still half-dazed. "I was about to come, you twat!"

Harry smiled cheekily. "Were you? I hadn't noticed. Stand up and turn around. And lean over the desk a bit."

Draco pursed his lips as if contemplating refusing, but he did as instructed. Harry rewarded him with a few quick strokes, but it wasn't nearly enough. Then, he felt two warm hands on his arse cheeks, spreading him. Oh. Draco barely had time to process the new sensation before he felt Harry's tongue, licking a stripe from his balls to his tailbone. He whimpered at the new sensation and Harry's tongue probed at his entrance, licking around and occasionally dipping inside. Merlin that felt good. Draco pushed his arse back against Harry's face, desperate for more and Harry rewarded him by going deeper, licking inside him. Draco moaned and whimpered as Harry fucked him with his tongue and he knew he sounded needy and desperate but he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Draco moved to touch his rock-hard prick, but Harry batted his hand away. "No touching yourself." Draco whimpered, lost in the pleasure of Harry's mouth but desperate for release. And then that wonderful tongue was gone just as suddenly as it had arrived, leaving Draco panting and barely able to think. He heard a whisper behind him and a soft, squelching noise. A single slick finger was circling his entrance.

"Okay?" Harry asked. Draco nodded quickly, too turned on to bother with words. 

Harry's finger entered him, delicious friction as he moved in and out. He curled his finger inside Draco, probing, searching within him for-- "Ahh!" Draco cried out, pleasure shooting up his spine. "God, do that again."

Harry laughed. "No need to call me by my title." He fingered him slowly, brushing Draco's prostate each time, Draco's toes curling with each too-brief rush of pleasure. A second finger joined the first, and then a third. Draco could hear himself gasping and moaning with each movement of Harry's hand. He chastised himself for sounding so undignified but as Harry's fingers curled inside him, honing in on his most sensitive spot, his entire world narrowed to the glorious sensation within him.

The fingers left him stretched and empty, and he could hear Harry stroking his own cock behind him, the wet noises of lube on his hands. Draco felt Harry line up his cock with Draco's entrance. "Ready?"

"Just fuck me, please." Draco felt the vague burning as Harry entered him, but Harry had prepped him well and the pain soon faded.

"Can I move?" Draco didn't answer, instead thrusting his hips down onto Harry's cock, burying him fully in Draco's ass. He fucked himself slow and hard, adjusting the angle until they were both panting and moaning and moving in sync, Harry's cock hitting that perfect spot inside him each time.

"Please." Draco whimpered, his cock growing ever more painful with each movement of Harry within him. "I need--" he gasped as Harry thrust into him. "Touch me, I-- oh!" Harry's fist closed on him, stroking him in sync with the motion of their hips. He came almost instantly, spilling over Harry's hand, semen spattering over the papers on his desk. His muscles spasmed again and again, his arsehole clenching around Harry's cock. Harry cried out at the sensation and came a few seconds later. Sticky warmth filled Draco. Harry pulled out carefully, whispering a quick scourgify to clean them both up.

Harry collapsed into the chair, red-faced and sated, but Draco was looking at his desk in horror. There was cum all over the essay he had been grading. "What am I going to tell my students?" he exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Harry laughed. "Just tell them you lost it."

Draco did his best to appear aghast at the premise of losing things, but he broke quickly and dissolved into laughter as well. "I'm telling them _you_ lost it."

"Whatever makes you happy."

 _You do,_ , Draco wanted to say, but it was sappy and possibly too much and honestly he just wanted to bask in the casual joy a few moments longer. He wasn't used to this sort of easiness, and it still felt rare and precious, like naming it might scare it away. So instead he picked Harry's trousers up off his desk-- their clothes, at least, were still clean thank Merlin-- and tossed them at him. "It's not to late for dinner, you know. There's a nice late-night Greek place that just opened."

Harry grinned. "I thought you were supposed to buy me dinner _first_?" But he put his clothes on all the same. And if his heart beat a bit too fast when he saw the cowlicks that had appeared in Draco's hair, well. There was all the time in the world for that.


End file.
